Scootaloo's Foalsitting Woes
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FimFiction, rated Teen to be safe). A mishap with a Twilight Time potion causes Dizzy Twister to regress to a foal. Now Scootaloo, with the help of Diamond Tiara, must find a way to care for foalified mother, and find a way to turn her back to normal. Rated Teen to be safe.


Scootaloo was frantically running around her cozy little house, unable to stop her headlong rush. Now, ordinarily she wouldn't even think about doing such a dangerous thing, for fear of her mother catching her and lecturing her.

But, well, her mother was the very reason why Scootaloo was now gallivanting around like no tomorrow. Her mom, Dizzy Twister, had been transformed into a foal. And now the amber-coated baby pegasus was flapping about, her tiny wings somehow managing to keep her just ahead of her much larger daughter.

"Young filly, you get down here this _instant_!" Scootaloo demanded in the best authoritative voice she could muster. Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, she was thinking to herself " _It just isn't fair! Even my mother as a foal can fly better than me! It's like the universe is hates me, or something!_ ". Of course, Scootaloo knew it was wrong to be jealous of a mere baby, but a small part of her couldn't help but feel envious.

Scootaloo continued to pursue Dizzy Twister, who just giggled and stuck out her tongue at Scootaloo as she continued to fly into the distance. To her it was all just a game. "Can't catch me!" she taunted, continuing to fly effortlessly in spite of the thick white diaper that was hugging her rump tightly.

"It's okay, Scootaloo, I got her!" A lone voice suddenly called, its owner soon revealing itself as Diamond Tiara the former bully that was now Scootaloo's newest and (most unlikely) friend. The pink coated filly was holding a butterfly net in her hooves, as she stood out in front of the rapidly approaching Dizzy Twister.

Scootaloo looked at the butterfly net, and immediately responded with disdain. "Diamond Tiara, this is my mom we're talking about here! She's not a wild animal, you don't catch a foal with a butterfly net!"

"Oh, and how else do you propose we get her to stop fluttering around, so we can put her down for naptime?" Tiara asked, tightening her grip on the butterfly net. "Since you can't fly, we don't exactly have a lot of alternatives… oops!"

Quickly realizing her mistake about mentioning Scootaloo's current inability to fly (from what Diamond could gather there wasn't anything wrong with Scootaloo's wings, they just weren't quite strong enough for flying yet. But at no point did the filly consider herself an expert on pegasi biology.) the pink-coated filly swiftly added. "No offense."

"None taken." Scootaloo replied, she didn't have time to worry about Diamond's unintentional remark when she was already busy dealing with her foalified mother. That took priority over everything else.

Dizzy Twister, meanwhile, continue to chortle at Scootaloo's futile attempts at keeping up with her. As a result, she didn't notice Diamond Tiara or the butterfly net the filly was holding until it was too late.

Gripping the net tightly, Tiara swung at Dizzy Twister, somehow managing to snag her in the net. " **GOTCHA!** " She exclaimed, holding on for dear life as Dizzy Twister tried to flap her way out of her predicament. "Oh,no you don't!" Diamond exclaimed, quickly bringing the net down to muzzle level and holding it so that her improvised foal-catching tool was more like a basket.

For a moment, Dizzy Twister poked her tiny head out of the net, and it seemed like she was going to escape again. But that was before she was subjected to not one, but _two_ piercing glares of sternness from Scootaloo _and_ Diamond Tiara. That drained away her will to resist (not to mention, the fact that her wings were starting to get exhausted from all the flying she'd done recently).

"Finally!" Scootaloo remarked, breathing a sigh of relief as she reached into the net and scooped her age-regressed mother into her lap. Then she scolded the amber-coated foal. "We do **NOT** fly in the house, young filly!" She said, as she lectured her mother for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Her stern grayish-purple eyes looking directly at the guilty rose colored ones of her now younger mom, thus making sure the foal got the message.

"Sowwy." Dizzy Twister apologized, looking as remorseful as she possibly could.

Scootaloo sighed, she had to remember Dizzy Twister was still her female parent, even if she was currently a foal no older than The Cake Twins (perhaps even younger). "It's alright, nopony got hurt, thankfully," Scootaloo added, trying to make her voice sound more gentle and more maternal. "But somepony could've. Now, are you going to take your nap like a good little foal?"

"Uh-huh." Dizzy Twister nodded, letting out a cute little yawn.

"Good," Tiara remarked. "After all the headaches you've given us today, I think we've earned a break. If I ever have foals of my own, I'll make sure they behave much better. And that they don't turn out to be spoiled brats like my mother."

Scootaloo chuckled at Diamond's rude but accurate remark about the kind of pony her mother was (since her reformation the pink-coated filly had made it perfectly clear just how much she despised her mother). "Sounds like 'brat' should be your mother's middle name!" she said with an impish laugh.

"Wouldn't surprise me if it was before she met Father." Tiara replied with levity, as she followed Scootaloo up to her mom's bedroom.

As the two fillies worked in tandem to place the foalified Dizzy Twister under the covers, Scootaloo couldn't help but think back to how this situation had started. " _To think the day began so well, too._ " she pondered, as a flashback began to play in her mind.

[hr]

Dizzy Twister groaned a little, as she slowly picked herself up and pushed her pink mane which was loosely styled in a series of bushy curls out of her rose colored eyes. She then inspected her amber coat and pink with a pale raspberry section tail (styled just like her mane), to find to her relief no scratches, bruises, or scrape marks anywhere. She had a pretty good idea of what had caused her to trip, too.

Sure enough, the mare's roving eyes almost immediately noticed her only daughter's trusty scooter laying out in the hallway near her bedroom door. Sighing, Dizzy Twister called out the rambunctious filly's name. "Scootaloo," she called out, trying not to sound too upset. "What have I told you about leaving your scooter lying around the house like this?"

The orange coated pegasus filly appeared in the hallway just a few seconds later. "Sorry, Mom," she apologized, with a blush . "I meant to park it somewhere else, I swear. I just forgot."

"Scootaloo, we keep having this conversation again and again," Dizzy Twister sighed. "Somehow I always keep tripping over your scooter and have to remind you afterwards."

"Well, why can't you just put it away yourself?!" Scootaloo asked, sounding slightly impatient. "I mean, it's not like I'm lazy or anything! I'm just always busy and don't always remember to do stuff I promised to do."

Dizzy Twister only shook her head. "You clean your room and put away your saddle bags without me ever having to ask, surely you can do the same for your scooter," She then added with a hint of sadness. "You know I hate arguing with you."

"I know, I know," Scootaloo replied, feeling a bit guilty all of a sudden. "It's just, you keep treating me like I'm a baby. It's ridiculous, especially now that I have my cutie mark. I can take care of myself, Mom."

"I can't help but worry about you, Scootaloo, it's what mothers do," Dizzy Twister attempted to explain to her daughter. "Someday you'll probably have foals of your own, and you'll have to take care of them and raise them properly. I'm just trying to make sure I bring you up well, so you follow my example. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom, I understand." Scootaloo nodded in recognition .

Dizzy Twister smiled, and put an affectionate wing around her daughter as she hugged her. "Good, so can I trust you to move your scooter sometime today? Before your father gets home would be preferable."

"Of course, Mom, now can I get going please?!" Scootaloo asked impatiently trying to free herself. "I'm going to be late for Twilight Time, and you know how Princess Twilight gets if I'm tardy! She'll assign me book-stacking duty again!"

Dizzy Twister chuckled a bit, despite Princess Twilight having taken on a student of her own, she was still very much a stickler when it came to timekeeping. But some things never changed (a fact Dizzy Twister was all too aware of). "Better get going then, my little future Wonderbolt," she told her daughter. "And do give the princess my regards, it's been a long time since we've had a chance to talk."

"Will do, Mom! Bye!" Scootaloo speedily replied, dashing off at a pace that would've surely impressed her honorary big sister.

[hr]

Scootaloo was in just as much a rush when she returned from Twilight Time, as she was when she'd departed. "Sorry, Mom," she quickly apologized, depositing her saddlebag on the floor of her bedroom. "Crusader business, you know how it is! Those cutie mark problems ain't gonna fix themselves!"

"Scootaloo, wait!" Dizzy Twister shouted in haste, but her daughter had already zipped her way back downstairs and out the front door. The older mare shook her head. "Fillies will be fillies," she told herself. "I guess I'd better put her saddlebag away for her, again."

But when Dizzy Twister went to pick up the aforementioned bag, she noticed something was off about it. Namely, the crusader badge that was stitched on. It didn't have the lightning bolt inside the shield like Scootaloo's cutie mark and crusader badge, this badge [i]did[/i] have the same colored shield, but inside of said shield was a musical note, just like the one displayed inside the shield of her friend Sweetie Belle's cutie mark. In addition, the bag had what appeared to be some sort of potion of purple-colored liquid. Scootaloo had grabbed the wrong bag!

" _I'd better run this over to Princess Twilight and pick up Scootaloo's real saddlebag for her_ ," Dizzy Twister thought, picking the bag up with her teeth and tossing it onto her back. " _At least now I'll have an excuse, I mean 'reason', for visiting the princess again._ " Wiith her mind made up and her destination clear, Dizzy Twister prepared to trot down the stairs and out into town. If she hurried now, she could probably swap Sweetie Belle's saddlebag for Scootaloo's and be back before Scootaloo ever realized she'd forgotten it.

Unfortunately, in her urgency to see her good friend Princess Twilight, Dizzy forgot all about her daughter's scooter that had been parked out in the hallway yet again. One moment everything was fine, but the next, Dizzy Twister lost her balance and found herself tumbling forward! As fate would have it, the stairs were right there, and before she could stop herself she tumbled down every last step. The saddlebag flying right off her and into the air in the proces!

Luckily, Dizzy Twister wasn't hurt, despite her trip. Her hooves and wings were a little sore, but nothing was broken. The saddlebag was right next to her, but the potion inside was nowhere to be seen. " _That's weird, where could it have gone?_ " Dizzy Twister thought to herself, before she looked up and gasped. The potion had landed to her left, shattering into pieces and the contents within spilling out onto the floor! To make matters even worse, some of the purple liquid had found it's way onto Dizzy Twister's coat! "Uh-oh." Was all she could bring herself to say, before her mind went dark and her eyes squeezed shut! Had they remained open, she might have seen everything around her getting bigger and bigger.

[hr]

"For the last time, Sweetie Belle, I'm sorry I took your saddlebag. It was an accident. Honest," Scootaloo groaned, as she trotted back into her house. It seemed she'd been doing a lot of apologizing lately. "It'll only take a second to get it." The orange filly carefully shut the front door and went to retrieve Sweetie Belle's bag.

However, Scootaloo had no sooner done so, when she heard the sound of crying. Was it her imagination, or did the sobbing sound like it was coming from a foal? " _Why would Pinkie bring The Cake Twins over to my house?_ " She thought to herself, as she began to investigate for the source of the disturbance. " _And why does it sound like somepony I know? Miss. Cheerilee said we're not supposed to begin the foal care assignment for a few more weeks._ "

Scootaloo searched every room on the ground floor of her house, but she couldn't find the cause of the irritating noise. However, upon reaching the staircase that led up to her and Dizzy Twister's bedrooms, Scootaloo was shocked to find Sweetie Belle's saddlebag laying open at the foot of the steps. As for the potion inside, it was smashed and the liquid within it had spilled onto the floor. Now Scootaloo was both curious, and concerned. " _Why wouldn't Mom clean that up? It's not like her to leave a mess unattended,_ " She thought with worry, then an awful thought struck her! " _Something horrible must've happened to her! She might be hurt, or sick, or-"_

But Scootaloo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rather audible wail. A howling so loud and painful, it forced Scootaloo to cover her ears! Looking down, Scootaloo noticed a foal with a familiar amber coat, a loosely curly styled mane and tail that was pink throughout (with the exception of raspberry highlights), and big rose-colored eyes staring back at her. "Mom?!" Scootaloo exclaimed in disbelief, reluctantly removing her hooves from her ears in order to rub her eyes. Surely there was some mistake, there was no way in Equestria her mother had magically transformed into a foal while she was away. But upon opening her eyes again, Scootaloo saw the same little pony continue to stare at her.

"Mama." The foalified Dizzy Twister gurgled, pointing to Scootaloo (her crying had since ceased).

"No, no, no! I'm not your mother, you're _my_ mother!" Scootaloo protested, trying to set the foal straight on the matter.

"Mama. Mama." Dizzy Twister insisted while she giggled, flapping her tiny wings in delight.

Scootaloo facehoofed, it was clear to her that nothing she said or did would get through to her foalified mother. Speaking of which, Scootaloo knew she would need to get her mother diapered quickly. She was _not_ about to have any more messes to clean up today. But where she was going to find diapers for a foal on such short notice? She certainly didn't want to take her mother out in public looking like this, least anypony get the wrong idea.

It was then that Scootaloo remembered something. " _I swear I overheard Mom talking with Dad about what to do with my old foal supplies,_ " She thought, recalling a memory from a few weeks ago. Dashing upstairs with Dizzy Twister in her hooves, Scootaloo was mentally praying to herself. " _Please let them still be there. Please!_ "

[hr]

Scootaloo made her way upstairs and carefully trotted around her scooter (to which she made a mental note to put away once she had the chance). Deciding it would make more sense to check Dizzy Twister's room first, Scootaloo trotted past her own bedroom and down the hallway. Pushing open the door to her mother's sleeping quarters, Scootaloo frantically began to search for the foal supplies.

Checking under the bed and in the nearby drawers yielded no results. Then Scootaloo opened the door to her mother's closet. Pushing aside all the fancy dresses and adult literature (grown-ups always had those weird stories they seemed to love reading), the filly finally found what she was looking for!

Tucked into a corner of the cupboard was an opened box of "Silly Filly" brand diapers with a few of the padded garments already having been removed. Next to the box rested a packet of wet wipes, and a canister of foal powder, not to mention a tube of rash cream.

Grabbing one of the diapers and the foal powder, Scootaloo held her mother with one hoof and with the other she slid the item of clothing underneath Dizzy Twister's rump (a task that was easier said than done considering how her foalified mother was squirming) and taped it up. Then, the orange coated pegasus ever-so-carefully pulled back the diaper and sprinkled in some foal powder. Finally, the diapering process was complete. Scootaloo set her mother back down again, mission accomplished!

"Alright," Scootaloo said, as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Now to put away my scooter, take care of the mess downstairs, and-" But the rest of her speech was cut off as a foul stench assailed her nostrils, prompting her to plug her nose with disgust. Scootaloo looked at her mother, the stink seemed to be originating from her, which could mean only one thing. "Oh come on, I just diapered you!" Scootaloo groaned.

Dizzy Twister giggled at Scootaloo's scrunched-up face, it was so funny.

Sighing, Scootaloo went over to the foal supplies, taking out another diaper, the wipes, and the rash cream, setting them all on the ground next to the powder. Once again, Scootaloo held her mother with one hoof. This time, the other hoof removed the dirty diaper from under Dizzy Twister's rear. The smell was horrible, it smelt even worse than Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolt attire after Spring Training!

Setting the soiled diaper aside, Scootaloo carefully wiped her mother's rump as best as an inexperienced foalsitter could, then slipped the new disposable garment under her rump and taped it up. After adding in some powder and cream, Scootaloo tossed the used wipes into the trash can by her mother's bed, and she was going to do the same with the dirty diaper. But the smell was absolutely repulsive, to the point where Scootaloo had to flap her tiny wings to try and fan it away from her. She had to do something to remove the smell before she did anything else.

"You stay there, 'kay?" Scootaloo instructed her mother. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Dizzy giggled, but seemed to oblige her now much older daughter's request.

Scootaloo snatched up the revolting diaper, carefully holding it away from her nose, as she carried it to the bathroom. Holding the disposable undergarment over the toilet bowl, Scootaloo emptied its contents into said bowl and flushed them away. Then, Scootaloo dropped the diaper into the nearby waste basket, and washed her hooves. Just then, the doorbell rang!

" _Oh my gosh, I forgot all about Sweetie Belle and the others!_ " Scootaloo realised, and dashed out of the bathroom to get downstairs as fast as her hooves would carry her. In her haste, she forgot all about putting the lid of the toilet back down.

[hr]

Scootaloo rushed to the front door and opened it, just as Sweetie Belle was about to ring the doorbell once more. "Here's your saddlebag, sorry for the mix-up!" Scootaloo hastily apologized, tossing the aforementioned bag to her friend.

"Thanks," Sweetie Belle replied, before noticing something was off. "Hey, what happened to the potion?!" she asked, inquisitively.

"It broke open and spilled everywhere, then it somehow turned my mother into a foal!" Scootaloo said in one breath, not wanting to keep in a secret. "I'm sorry, I can't attend the Crusaders meeting today, I've got to care for my mom!"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at each other in bemusement, then they heartily laughed together. "Come on, Scootaloo. Ya don't have to make up some kind of excuse as to why ya can't hang out with us," Apple Bloom chuckled with merriment. "If your mom needs ya for somethin', that's perfectly okay."

"But I'm serious..." Scootaloo tried to get her friends to believe her.

"Sure you're serious," Sweetie Belle laughed in reply. "And Diamond Tiara's mother's last name starts with a b not an r."

"I heard that!" a snobbish voice shouted from afar.

"Come on, girls! I'm telling you the truth!" Scootaloo insisted, unfortunately her tale of woe was anything but convincing to her friends.

"It's fine if you can't come to the meetin', we were just gonna see what Gabby and Babs had to say in their letters," Apple Bloom replied, still not buying Scootaloo's explanation for a second. "You won't miss much, so don't fret. Come on, Sweetie Belle, let's go."

"Girls, wait! Come back!" Scootaloo shouted, but it was no use. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle trotted away, continuing to be in a fit of giggles. "[i]Well, so much for that.[/i]" The orange coated pegasus filly thought to herself, as she shut the front door in blatant defeat. So much for her plans for the day.

[hr]

Scootaloo trotted back upstairs, but her mother wasn't in her bedroom at all. She wasn't hiding under the bed, or in the closet, or even behind the drawers. But the new foalsitter wasn't overly concerned, her mom had most likely just wandered off somewhere, perhaps down the hall.

As Scootaloo exited her mother's bedroom however, her ears picked up the sound of familiar chuckling coming from a certain direction. "The bathroom!" She gasped, if her mother was in there, there was no telling what kind of trouble she could get into, or what kind of facility! Scootaloo dashed into the bathroom as if her very life depended on it, immediately discovering Dizzy Twister's location.

Her mother was floating in the toilet, splashing all about with her tiny hooves and seemingly unaware of where she was or why she shouldn't be in it. "He he, bathtime!" she gurgled with foalish delight, continuing to splash water everywhere. It was now that Scootaloo remembered, she'd forgotten to put the lid of the toilet down. A mistake that could've spelled disaster!

Straightaway, Scootaloo rushed to the toilet, relieved that her mom was at least able to keep her head above water. "I was only gone for a few minutes, how on Equestria did you get in there?!" Scootaloo demanded in vain.

Dizzy didn't answer (of course), she just kept splashing and giggling as she chanted "Bath time!" over and over again.

Scootaloo immediately got to fetching the amber coated foal out of the toilet, her diaper was now completely soaked and was sagging a lot. "That's _not_ a bathtub, we don't swim in there!" She lectured her mother. " _Wow, I can't believe I'm actually having to scold my mother,_ " Scootaloo thought to herself. " _This has got to be some sort of weird dream or something, it's just too absurd._ " Deep down though, the orange coated filly knew that this was real. It certainly felt real and looked real, and she was pretty sure she'd pinched herself already.

Sighing, Scootaloo put the toilet lid down and looked at her foalish mother. "Now you really **DO** need a bath," she muttered with a groan. "And a new diaper, yet again." She then carefully placed her mother on top of the toilet, while she leaned over and turned the knob on the faucet, watching the bathtub as it began to fill up.

Soon, the tub had enough water inside it. Scootaloo turned off the faucet and removed her mother's sagging diaper, unceremoniously tossing it into the trash. "Okay young filly, bath time." Scootaloo gently coaxed, carefully holding onto her mother as she took her off the toilet lid.

But Dizzy (unsurprisingly) didn't want to cooperate, not seeing why she needed a bath. She'd already had one, and it was unpleasantly wet enough the first time. "No bath!" she protested, wriggling about and trying to break free of her daughter's grasp.

"Come on, I have to give you a bath," Scootaloo groaned, tightening her grip a little. "If I don't, you're going to get sick. Stop struggling!"

"Nu-uh!" Dizzy replied, sticking out her tongue in defiance.

Despite her mother's struggles however, Scootaloo was able to get her into the bath. Albeit, not without falling into the tub herself, prompting some chuckles from her mother. "You're lucky you're so cute, you know that?" Scootaloo half sighed/groaned, as she reached for the soap bar and started scrubbing her Dizzy's dirty coat.

[hr]

"Phew!" Scootaloo was relieved as the bath drew to a close and she stepped out of the tub onto some pre-placed towels. "There we go, all nice and clean. Now was that worth making such a fuss over?" Scootaloo inquired of the amber coated foal that was her mother, as she was dried off. Dizzy didn't respond, she only folded her hooves in a pouting motion.

Just as Scootaloo finished putting a fresh diaper on her mother for the third time in less than an hour, the doorbell rang again. " _That better not be Dad_ ," She thought to herself, shuddering slightly. " _How will I ever explain_ _ **this**_ _to him? 'Hey, Dad, guess what? The mare you married is now a foal!' He'll think I'm crazy!_ "

The doorbell rang once more, and this time it was accompanied by a series of knocks that were not desperate but _were_ quite serious in their frequency. Whoever it was, they wanted to come in and they weren't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses." Scootaloo remarked (not noticing the pun she'd made), and still holding her mother in her hooves, she made her way downstairs.

Just as Scootaloo reached the bottom step however, Dizzy Twister decided she was tired of being carried about and broke free. With a flap of her wings, she was off and away!

Scootaloo was awestruck and her mouth dropped open ever so slightly. "Oh come on, you can fly too?!" The filly remarked, an entirely new feeling of jealousy washing over her as she was hit by the realisation that her foalified mother was a better flyer than she was as a growing filly!

Dizzy just giggled, she seemed to think it was all a game. "Can't catch me!" She taunted, flapping her wings even more.

"Hey, get back here you little troublemaker!" Scootaloo demanded, and pursued the foal relentlessly, But alas, Dizzy remained one step ahead of her daughter for the entire duration of the chase. Fortunately, Dizzy's spurt of flying spell faded quickly, and that gave Scootaloo the opening she needed to leap up, and snatch her from the air. Now holding her mother much more tightly than before, Scootaloo trotted over to the door and opened it.

On the other side stood an earth pony filly with a familiar magenta colored coat, a pale violet mane and tail styled ever so elegantly, with a few white streaks running through them, and cornflower blue eyes. But the thing that made her stand out the most, was her cutie mark, which depicted a five pronged crown. "Diamond Tiara, what brings you here?" Scootaloo asked, surprised to see her new friend on such short notice.

"Sweetie Belle had your saddlebag, so I volunteered to run it over to you," Diamond explained, tossing said bag to Scootaloo. "Here it is!" Scootaloo caught the bag with one of her back hooves, as her front ones were currently holding onto her mother. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Tiara. "Say, is that who I think it is?" she asked Scootaloo, eyeing the amber coated foal suspiciously.

"Uh, that depends on who you're thinking of." Scootaloo sheepishly blushed, knowing full well that answer wouldn't hold up to scrutiny..

Tiara rolled her eyes, clearly not amused by Scootaloo's anything but subtle attempt to skirt around the issue. "It's your mother, I know it is. That amber coat and those rose colored eyes are unmistakeable," She replied with certainty. "What I don't understand is, how? It's not like your mother just magically regressed in the blink of an eye, right?"

"It was that potion in Sweetie Belle's saddlebag, I still haven't cleaned up the mess yet," Scootaloo concluded, struggling to deal with her squirming mother. "And my mom just doesn't want to hold still. The worst part is, I can't let her out of my sight, not even for a moment. Like any foal her age, I suppose. Even The Cakes Twins always have somepony watching over them."

"Need some help?" Diamond offered out of the blue.

"What do _you_ know about foalsitting?" Scootaloo questioned her pink coated friend. "No offense, but you don't exactly strike me as the motherly type."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Tiara boasted. "Just watch this," She carefully trotted over to Scootaloo, and ever so gently lifted Dizzy Twister out of the orange coated pegasus's hooves. The younger pony immediately started to fuss, flailing and kicking her hooves about in frustration. Tiara didn't seem bothered by this at all though, and just gently rocked Dizzy back and forth. In a matter of seconds the amber coated foal had calmed down, happily sucking one of her front hooves.

Scootaloo was amazed! "How are you so good with foals?" she wondered, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Tiara chuckled at the question. "I've had younger relatives come over for a visit occasionally, not to mention there was that one time Father made me foalsit The Cake Twins. I've picked up a thing or two along the way, and that includes how to change a diaper. I may not enjoy doing it, to say nothing of what Mother thinks of such uncouthness, but that doesn't mean I'm completely clueless about the procedure. Guess it's a good thing I arrived when I did." The pink coated filly added as she continuing to cradle the infant Dizzy Twister in her hooves.

"Yeah, you're a real life saver, I mean it!" Scootaloo exclaimed in gratitude. "Now I can _finally_ get to work on cleaning up the potion spill without having to worry about my mom getting into any more mischief. Just keep an eye on her at all times, she's sure to cause trouble if she gets half the chance." And with that warning, Scootaloo dashed away to tend to the purple mess near the foot of the stairs, as well as the broken glass from the vial it had been stored in.

[hr]

Cleaning up the spill and sweeping up the slivers of glass proved to be a lot harder than Scootaloo anticipated. But at last, she managed to dry up the liquid as best she could, and deposited the broken glass in a special recycling bin out back.

With that 'small problem' taken care of, Scootaloo also took advantage of the free time she had on her, and relocated her scooter. She wasn't sure, but something in the back of her mind nagged at her that it was important that she move it right now, rather than wait until later.

After storing her vehicle safely away in her bedroom, Scootaloo was surprised to come back downstairs and find that Diamond's mane contained faint traces of foal powder, on top of the fact that she had plonked Dizzy Twister on a kitchen counter close to the fridge.

"Well, it's about time you came back!" Tiara huffed, with slight impatience.

"Sorry, turns out cleaning up a spilled potion is trickier than I thought," Scootaloo apologized and quickly changed the subject. "How was she?"

"She's lucky she's so cute, let's leave it at that." Diamond responded bluntly, while a few giggles could be heard emitting from Dizzy.

Thankfully, Scootaloo decided not to press the case further. She had a pretty good idea of what had transpired in her absence. "Okay, so what are you up to now?" The orange coated pegasus filly asked her new friend.

A loud rumble from Dizzy's stomach answered Scootaloo's question for her. "Hungy!" Dizzy whined, getting straight to the point.

"I'm trying to find something she can eat," Tiara explained to Scootaloo, as she opened the fridge. "This would be a lot easier if you had foal food or something mushy she could digest."

"Well, how about some applesauce?" Scootaloo suggested. "I think we still have some left."

"Of course, applesauce. Why didn't I think of that before?" Tiara groaned, as she rummaged around inside. She carefully pushed aside useless things such as egg cartons and even a milk jug, until at last she found an almost empty jar of applesauce at the very back of the fridge. "Geez, somepony in your family must _really_ love applesauce." she commented, as she tried to find a spoon next.

"It's probably my mother." Scootaloo replied, picking up the now much younger mare in question. "I swear she has strange cravings for applesauce all the time, I don't know why. At least we'll know she'll enjoy eating it now."

"Grown-ups have weird tastes," Diamond shrugged in ignorance. "But at least your mother likes common food, my mother wouldn't be caught dead eating something as plain and down to earth as applesauce. She always loves stuff you can almost never can find in Ponyville, and even then the portion sizes are so small you could barely classify them as a snack. I'm just glad she doesn't try to feed that stuff to me, I can't stand it in the least!" She then continued her spoon search, finally retrieving a small metal one from a silverware drawer.

"I'll take over feeding her now," Scootaloo immediately offered, placing her foalified parent in Diamond's hooves and swiping the item of cutlery before Tiara had a chance to object. "I mean she _is_ my mother after all."

"Do you even know how to feed a foal?" Diamond questioned skeptically, trying her best to hold Dizzy in place.

Scootaloo responded with a confident giggle and a friendly eye roll. "Sure, I've seen Pinkie do it with Pound and Pumpkin Cake plenty of times before, so it'll be easy. You just hold her still, and leave the rest to me," she then dipped the spoon into the jar and managed to get a good sized portion of applesauce onto it. Offering the spoonful of the stuff to her mother, Scootaloo cooed lightly. "Here comes the aeroplane."

But Dizzy only stuck her tongue out stubbornly and turned her head away. "Nu-uh." She pouted, folding her hooves across her chest in a firm sulk.

"Come on, open up!" Scootaloo demanded, pushing the spoon forward.

Dizzy Twister continued to refuse. "No!" She protested, making a face of disgust.

"Ugh, come on you stubborn little..." Scootaloo moaned, her patience rapidly depleting. "Diamond Tiara just changed you, you can't possibly have gas, and I know I just heard your stomach rumble! Now please, for the sake of your daughter, open up!"

Dizzy still didn't oblige, she just continued to pout and turn her head in the opposite direction. All the while her stomach's rumblings grew louder with every passing minute.

"Come on, stop being such a fussy foal! Open up the airport so the plane can land!" Scootaloo demanded, raising her voice. That prompted a reaction, but not the one she would've liked.

Dizzy Twister was silent for a moment, but once the shock of Scootaloo's shouting had worn off, tears welled up in her eyes and she started to sob quite loudly. She was so high-pitched with her crying, that Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara were forced to cover their ears to avoid possible permanent hearing damage.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Scootaloo immediately apologized, regret washing over her like a tidal wave. "Please don't cry, I'll be nicer!" She pleaded with her mother, to no apparent avail.

Diamond immediately sprung into action, rocking Dizzy Twister back and forth once again while humming a tune she'd overheard Pinkie Pie singing the other day. "It's okay, mean ol' Scootawoo didn't mean to yell at you," She cooed in a foalish fashion. "She's just trying to give you some num-nums for your tum-tum. And you like num-nums, right?"

"Yay, num-nums!" Dizzy cheered up, her tantrum quickly forgotten. She then turned to face Scootaloo and opened her mouth so wide you could almost see her tonsils, as the tip of the metal spoon reached her tongue and deposited its delicious payload into her mouth.

Scootaloo was amazed at what she'd just witnessed, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "I never knew you were **THAT** good with foals!" The orange coated pegasus filly exclaimed, as she continued to spoon feed a very eager Dizzy.

"I guess somepony in the family had to inherit that maternal touch," Diamond remarked smugly. "And when it passed over my mother, I must've gotten a double dose. Trust me, from what I've been told my Mom only cared the bare minimum for me as a foal. Even from birth, I think she just saw me as a way to improve her social standing, and tried to mold me into being her perfect replica. I'm just glad I finally saw the light, now I don't know what Father ever saw in her."

"Beats me, must've been one of those arranged marriages or something." Scootaloo shrugged, as she resumed the spoon feeding until Dizzy's hunger was satisfied.

When mealtime was finished, Dizzy began to make a funny face, as if something was bothering her. Before Scootaloo could ask what it was however, Diamond took instinctively held the foal over her shoulder and lightly patted her back, prompting the amber coated pegasus foal to let out a rather audible belch that hit Scootaloo square in the muzzle.

"Whoa! Excuse you!" Scootaloo grimaced, as Dizzy and Diamond both chuckled together.

"So, any idea on how we're going to change her back to an adult?" Tiara then asked, still cradling Dizzy Twister in her hooves. "I mean, your mother is adorable and all, but I hope you realise she can't stay this way forever. Especially since I'm not going to be here to help you out, unless you're willing to start paying that is."

"I know that," Scootaloo retorted. "But between taking care of my mom and cleaning up the mess from earlier, I've been very busy. There's no way I'm taking her to Twilight's in this state, ponies would be sure to see her and ask awkward questions! What I _need_ is a chance to go to Princess Twilight to personally to explain what happened, and hopefully she'll be able to help me find or create something that can undo whatever Sweetie's potion did. And with the way Mom has been since she regressed, you know I can't just leave her alone," That's when the pegasus filly got a brainwave, and looking across to her pink coated friend she asked. "Say, you're pretty good with foals, right?"

Tiara nodded, suspecting no hidden agenda behind Scootaloo's kind words. "Pretty good may be a bit of a stretch, but I do seem to be able to handle basic foal care without too much trouble." She replied.

"Good, then I can trust you to look after my mom, while I head to Twilight's and get something to turn her back to normal!" Scootaloo spoke up, bolting to the front door as soon as she'd finished the sentence.

"But Scootaloo-" Diamond tried to stop her friend.

"-You're a lifesaver! Don't worry, I won't be gone long! Just keep an eye on her until I return!" Scootaloo promised at lightning speed, interrupting Diamond's protest.

"She's your mother, you should be the one to take care of her!" Tiara complained, hope to remind the orange coated pegasus filly of her responsibilities.

"Yeah, but I think she likes you more than me at the moment," Scootaloo replied as she neared the exit. "It doesn't help that I yelled at her just a few minutes ago. Please, I'll make this up to you somehow!"

Diamond opened her mouth to protest, but she took one look at the foalified Dizzy and immediately found herself unable to come up with a good counterargument. With a reluctant sigh, she finally gave in. "Fine, you can go. But you owe me for this, Scootaloo! It doesn't have to be anything major, but a little compensation for this favor would be nice."

"Oh, thanks a bunch! And when this is all over you can just name your price!" Scootaloo responded quickly, then she opened the front door and raced outside, slamming it shut behind her.

[hr]

When Scootaloo returned home some time later, she immediately saw Diamond Tiara chasing after Dizzy Twister. The filly seemed to have trouble keeping up with the foal in spite of the age difference. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on my mom!" Scootaloo exclaimed disappointedly to Diamond.

"I did," Tiara huffed, continuing to chase after Dizzy. "She just kept squirming and flailing about in my hooves, and the instant I released her she decided to start flapping her wings to take off! I swear, not even that little flying prodigy Pound Cake flew as much when I foalsat him."

Dizzy just giggled and continually chanted "Can't catch me!" as her wings propelled her through the air at a speed that seemed to defy all possible explanation, considering her young years.

"Need some help?" Scootaloo offered, setting her saddlebag carefully down on the floor. "Two fillies should be more than a match for a single foal, even one as cheeky as this little troublemaker."

"Not if we don't have a plan of action!" Tiara warned Scootaloo.

"And I suppose you've thought of one?" Scootaloo asked, unconvinced.

"Actually, yes!" Tiara replied with a wide smile. "You just keep your mother occupied, and leave the foal catching to me!"

"What do you have in mind?! Remember, this is my mom we're talking about, so be gentle!" Scootaloo reminded her friend.

"Relax, it won't hurt her. You'll see!" Tiara vaguely explained, then dashed to try and find something she needed for her grand scheme. That left Scootaloo to chase after Dizzy Twister alone, chasing her upstairs and then back to the ground floor again.

The chase didn't conclude, until Diamond came back with a butterfly net and caught Dizzy Twister in it. At last, Dizzy's flying sprees seemed to come to an end, much to the relief of both underage foalsitters.

[hr]

The flashback ended, as Scootaloo joined Tiara in gazing at the sleeping form of her foalified mother. Both fillies had to admit, right now she looked like the sweetest little angel (all she was missing a tiny halo but it wasn't hard to imagine one on her).

Both fillies watched Dizzy carefully for a few more moments, worried that she might suddenly wake up and start soaring through the air again, but she didn't. The foal just snored happily, resting her tiny head on the oversized pillow on the left hoof side of the bed.

Once the two fillies were convinced Dizzy Twister wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, they carefully tip-hoofed out of her bedroom and gently moved to the door to where it was slightly ajar. "So, did you tell Princess Twilight what happened?" Diamond asked Scootaloo in a whisper.

Scootaloo nodded in confirmation. "The potion to turn her back is in my saddlebag downstairs. We had help from Twilight's new pupil though, I think her name was Aurora Shimmer or something along those lines." She then trotted downstairs and returned shortly with the very vial. This one was green in color, and contained within a similar container to the one that had held the previous purple colored potion

"Are you sure that'll do the trick?" Tiara pondered out loud.

"Twilight's no slouch when it comes to alchemy, and her potion knowledge is second to none. I've learned that from Apple Bloom's many potions lessons during Twilight Time," Scootaloo replied, smiling happily at the thought of her mother turning back to normal. "Anyway,Twilight said we just need to make my mom drink this, and everything will be fine."

"How are we gonna get her to swallow it though? You remember what happened when we tried to feed her, right?" Tiara asked Scootaloo with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, how do foals normally drink stuff?" Scootaloo queried in earnest.

"Through a baby bottle, of course," Tiara answered like a pro. "But do you really think your mother's just going to drink some strange colored liquid that probably tastes funny, even if it's out of a baby bottle?"

"You have any better ideas?" Scootaloo asked her friend.

A look of determination appeared in Diamond's eyes as she whispered to Scootaloo. "As a matter of fact, I do. Foals often like to drink milk from baby bottles, right?"

"Right," Scootaloo nodded, then she realized what the pink filly was likely planning to do. "Are you implying we blend the potion in with some milk to make my mom drink it?" She asked Tiara, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"That's **EXACTLY** what I'm implying," Diamond replied with a firm nod. "Trust me, it'll work much better than if you just try to make her drink down the potion by itself. It's like taking medicine, you've got to hide the taste."

"Guess it couldn't hurt to try, we've got nothing to lose. I just hope it works." Scootaloo nervously said in response, as she and Diamond carefully made their way back downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare the concoction.

[hr]

A few minutes later, the microwave dinging foretold that the beverage was ready for consumption. Twilight's potion had been mixed into the milk pretty well (Scootaloo was relieved the potion's color had faded as it was stirred, green colored milk would've been a dead giveaway). Tiara hoofed the bottle to Scootaloo, and followed her orange coated friend upstairs to Dizzy Twister's bedroom.

Pushing open the bedroom door, the two fillies saw the little foal was still sound asleep without a care in the world. Sadly though, they would have to wake her up in order to get her to drink the bottle.

Scootaloo gently prodded her mother with a hoof, rousing the foal from her heavy slumber and prompting Dizzy to let out a series of cute yawns. "Hewwo sweepy head." Scootaloo cooed, trying to imitate the high-pitched voice Diamond had spoken in earlier.

Dizzy responded with a few incoherent gurgles, but it was clear to both fillies that she wasn't too happy at being woken up. They'd have to be quick if they didn't want to deal with a cranky foal.

"Thought you might be thirsty," Scootaloo explained, presenting the bottle to Dizzy. "Diamond and I made you a bottle of nice, refreshing milk if you're interested."

Dizzy seemed to eye the bottle suspiciously for a moment, before trying to grab its rubber nipple with her tiny hooves, but to no avail. "Baba." She lightly cried, beginning to get a little grouchy.

Scootaloo brought the bottle up close, and carefully inserted the nipple into her mother's mouth. "Go ahead, drink up." She encouraged, and Dizzy Twister finally did! She gulped down the contents lightning fast, pausing only once or twice to catch her breath. In a matter of seconds, the bottle was bone dry, and Dizzy felt contentedly full. Scootaloo then picked her up and patted her back until she burped.

Both fillies waited anxiously for Dizzy to turn back to normal. At first, nothing happened, and the foal just stared at them with her little rose colored eyes, as if she wondered why these two weird 'grown-ups' were taking such an interest in her.

"It didn't work! Mixing the potion in with the milk must've somehow cancelled out the effects!" Scootaloo whined, feeling somewhat distraught. "And there's no way Twilight can just whip up another one until..."

Scootaloo never got the chance to finish her sentence though, because then something finally happened! A strange purple glow surrounded the foalish Dizzy Twister's body as Scootaloo set her on the ground, and then without warning, there was a blinding flash of light! Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara shut their eyes!

When the glow finally faded enough for the fillies to look, there stood Dizzy Twister, now back to her normal adult size. Underneath her were pieces of shredded white fabric.

The newly returned to normal Dizzy shook her head to clear, and gave out a long, extended yawn. "My goodness, I don't know why but I suddenly feel all young and refreshed," she remarked aloud. "It feels as if I've slept like a baby. But, how did I get here? The last thing I can remember was falling down the stairs, and that purple fluid spilling onto to me."

"You don't remember anything?" Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara both asked in unison.

"No, not at all. Once that potion got on me I couldn't keep my eyes open, and when I opened them again I was standing right here," Dizzy explained, then she looked inquisitively at the fillies and asked. "Why do you ask? Did something happen to me while I was out cold?"

Scootaloo and Tiara looked at each other with concern, before Scootaloo replied nervously. "N-no, not at all. The potion just left you in a deep sleep for a really long time, so I brought you up here to rest. You must've rolled out of bed somehow."

"Yeah, that's all that happened, honest." Tiara lied, trying her best to put up a good poker face and hoping that Dizzy wouldn't call her bluff.

Dizzy examined the two fillies carefully for a moment, with a look that seemed to imply she thought they knew more than they were letting on. But she eventually decided not to press them further, she had nothing but speculation to go on and that alone wasn't enough. "If you say so," she replied, and looked out of her bedroom window. Celestia's sun was starting to fade into the distance. "My goodness, I must've been asleep for longer than I thought, it's getting quite late! Scootaloo, your father will be home soon! Did you remember to put away your scooter like I asked you to?!"

"Yup, and I'm sorry I argued you with about it earlier," Scootaloo apologized profusely. "I really need to start taking better care of my stuff like you said, and not just leave it laying around for ponies to trip over."

"It's alright, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister adopted a kindly tone. "I should stop harping on you about your scooter all the time and trust you to put away."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure your trust isn't misplaced!" Scootaloo vowed quite seriously.

Dizzy Twister nodded in response. "I'm sure you won't," She then turned her attention to Diamond. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Diamond?" She offered. "I'm sure my husband would love to meet you after all the nice stories Scootaloo's told us about you."

"Thanks, but I'll have to take a rain check on that," Diamond glumly replied. "If I'm not home by sundown Mother is sure to be furious, and I'd rather not get on her bad side again anytime soon. I'm on thin ice with her as it is."

"That's too bad, but I understand," Dizzy replied, as if Spoiled's despotic reputation had reached even her ears (which wasn't too absurd to think, Spoiled had quite the infamous reputation). "It was nice of you to come over though, feel free to stop by again anytime. Any friend of Scootaloo's is welcome in my house."

"Thanks Mrs. Twister, now I'd better get going before Mother organises a search party to look for me." Tiara answered, and rushed downstairs and straight out of the front door.

[hr]

"Did you invite Diamond over while I was taking my unscheduled nap?" Dizzy Twister inquired of her daughter, as she stretched her hooves after her long sleep.

"Nah, she only came over to return my saddlebag," Scootaloo responded. "And Sweetie Belle took her bag back. Sorry about the mix-up, guess I was in such a rush to leave Twilight's castle that I wasn't paying much attention."

"It's alright, Scootaloo. We all make mistakes, what's important is that we learn from them," Dizzy smiled. It was then that she noticed all the foal care supplies that lay scattered across her bedroom. Especially the opened box of "Silly Filly" diapers, and the powder and wipes. "Scootaloo, would you care to explain what all your old foal stuff is doing in my bedroom?" She asked, at a complete loss as to what they could possibly be doing out.

Scootaloo gulped, as she racked her ailing brain for a believable answer. "U-h, I can explain." She replied, but could she really? And more importantly, would her mother even believe her? Well, one thing was for sure, it was gonna be a long night.


End file.
